Automotive vehicles are increasingly being equipped with driver assistance systems to assist the driver in maneuvering the vehicle. For example, active park assist (APA) systems assist the driver in parking the vehicle by sensing a parking location and controlling the steering system to steer the vehicle into the detected parking location. As another example, reverse park aid (RPA) systems warn a user when an object is detected behind the vehicle and may automatically apply brakes to avoid a collision with the detected object. Both RPA and APA systems typically are disabled when a trailer is connected to a towing hitch on the vehicle. When a trailer hitch ornament is attached to the hitch of the vehicle and the trailer electrical connector is connected to the powered hitch ornament, the APA and RPA driver assistance systems may be disabled upon detection of the electrical connection due to the assumption that a trailer is attached to the vehicle. It is desirable to provide for an enhanced driver assistance system that enables operation of the vehicle despite the presence of a powered hitch ornament.